


Plenty of Avoidance

by SashaDerksen



Category: Black Lagoon, Hellsing
Genre: Cigarette Kiss, F/F, Post-War, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDerksen/pseuds/SashaDerksen
Summary: After yet another battle in Roanapur, Sofiya and Integra reflect on whatever they have between each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because of popular demand, I've decided to write another fic on this pairing (if you could call it that). But I just want to say right now that this was written at four in the morning and I believe it's worse than the previous one since it barely has a plot. I hope you enjoy nonetheless and likes and reviews really help a lot. c:

When everything comes down to it, the two women who stood, looking down at the rotten city were terribly similar. Even from their looks: both of them had abnormally long blonde hair, a strong build, and piercing blue eyes which cast a look of hatred and repulse at the sight before them. Their ideals were more or less alike as well. In any other case, an ex-military mafia boss and a boss of a secret government organization would've never even seen each other in a good light. However, the womens' friendship was something otherworldly. It was created out of mere benefits. Sofiya was Integra's counterpart in the Southeast Asian territory and Integra was Sofiya's specialist in supernatural forces. It was beneficial, to say the least. Extremely beneficial when Roanapur goes to hell again because of foreign intervention. Thanks to the cooperation of Hotel Moscow and Hellsing, the city was being brought back to its average level of dangerous.

"Do you really think it was a good idea to send only one of your soldiers into battle? I understand your skill, but I think that's too much." Sofiya gave the Englishwoman a side glance.

Integra chuckled, "That's not even the limit of Alucard's abilities. Both you and I fought wars and we both know what our fighters are capable of." 

"Your wars are different." It was obvious that Sofiya was annoyed with her counterpart's answer, "Commanding from the safety of your base isn't fighting a war."

"It's all a matter of perspective, I suppose." Integra shrugged and turned to face the Russian, "No one kept you from that since the start. I have no idea why you chose the asshole of the world after Afghanistan. There are places that are much more easier for mafia activity to operate in."

"If I went somewhere easier after Afghanistan I would've never fit in with the regular mafia. Once you fight the enemy face to face you lose your normality."

An explosion followed Sofiya's words from the North of the city. This must have meant that the battle between Alucard and the foreign mafia was over. Both had an idea of who came out victorious, but their thoughts were different. Sofiya decided not to stray from the absolutely meaningless conversation and focus on the city later.

"But maybe you're right. If I had transferred my forces to somewhere like South America, I would've already killed myself out of boredom. Once less villain on the face of the earth. A good deed, don't you think?" She smirked bitterly.

"In all of the years I've known you, you haven't changed at all." Integra sighed. Every time she and Sofiya interacted, the Soviet-Afghan and Millennium wars would be brought up. The Englishwoman tried to avoid the topics, but they would always surface somehow. However, she never understood why she was always eager to engage in those conversations. Perhaps it was nice to be able to let out all of her thoughts and emotions concerning the war. The only person who had listened besides Sofiya was Seras, Integra never worked up the heart or the courage to speak about it with Alucard. The vampire only half-listened and Integra received no satisfaction from that conversation. But then again, Seras had a childish personality, and the elder's philosophic words had no meaning to her. 

Talking about it to Sofiya, on the other hand, was more than enjoyable. Integra always kept the tone professional, but still managed to get out what she wanted to say. Sometimes, Sofiya would respond with her thoughts about her own war. They sympathised and related with each other. That's what made whatever they had between them special. She doubted that there was another person alive by whom she would be so mutually understood.

"And the same goes for you. You're still the fearless Iron Maiden, isn't that what they call you?" Sofiya tilted her head at the other with a scoff. She often compared the Englishwoman's alias to her own.

"Maybe I like the fact that we never change. But if you and your men ever want to see how the non-military mafia operates, the Hellsing organization will always welcome you in London." Integra sensed that Alucard would soon be returning. As a vampire, it didn't take him long to get the job done. That's what she enjoyed about working with the supernatural.

The woman took out a cigar and a lighter, two things she always carried in her pocket. Before lighting it, though, she decided to practice the etiquette they had between each other. She didn't have to ask, because once she held the cigar in Sofiya's range of view, the Russian took it with a nod.

Integra flicked the lighter on, but barely managed to light her cigar when the flame went out. She tried turning it on again, but to avail. With a sigh, she tossed it off the balcony they stood on.

"The lighter has died on us, as you can see." She sighed and shook her head.

"That's quite alright. But I do want to cherish this moment with you, so I hope you're ready to share the light." Sofiya suppressed a small laugh as she saw a look of confusion flash over her counterpart's stoic expression. Equal powers or not, Integra was still the younger of the two, and Sofiya used that constantly to her advantage.

"I don't mind at all." The Englishwoman knew that Sofiya made no efforts to conceal her teasing and watched her bring up the cigar to her lips and step closer, so that the tip of her own cigar was touching the Russian's.

Only when they stood so close did Integra notice the minor details in Sofiya's appearance. She appeared even taller than she usually did. Their height difference wasn't too great, but even from a first glance one could tell that Sofiya was taller. The Englishwoman also noticed the fleshy pattern her burn scars had. She had never seen them so close, or even looked so long at them, for that matter. She never felt the need to. If Integra did not know Sofiya beforehand, she would've been rather intimidated by her outward appearance. But this was someone that played a significant role in her life. She mused what would happen if Alucard had found her in this situation. 

Finally the tip of Sofiya's cigar began burning on its own and she stepped back and took a deep drag.

"Intriguing look, right?" She chuckled as she exhaled. Obviously she had seen the Englishwoman looking at the scars. She remembered how when she first got them, she never wanted to go out again. The scars made her feel like a monster, something inhuman. Now found that was actually the case. No one residing in Roanapur was human, there is only walking dead in the city of crime.

"Extremely." Integra inhaled herself and the two watched over said city, waiting for the No-life King to arrive from a victorious battle. And even though Sofiya had said the phrase ironically, the two of them agreed that this moment was definitely something to cherish.


End file.
